In general, an implantable neural stimulator can be placed near neural tissue and generate an electrical stimulation signal that is used to inhibit nervous system activity. Some implantable neural stimulators have a circular cross-sectional shape and include conductive ring shaped contacts spaced apart from each other at the distal end of the body, with the contacts operating as individual electrodes. A programmer is used to configure parameters of the stimulation signal for the specific patient's therapy.